Mary Poppins Returns
| screenplay = David Magee | story = | based on = }} | starring = | music = Marc Shaiman | cinematography = Dion Beebe | editing = Wyatt Smith | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Mary Poppins Returns' is an upcoming American musical fantasy film directed by Rob Marshall and written by David Magee, from a story by Magee, Marshall, and John DeLuca. Based on the book series by P. L. Travers and a sequel film to 1964's ''Mary Poppins, the film stars Emily Blunt as the title character, with Lin-Manuel Miranda, Ben Whishaw, Emily Mortimer, Julie Walters, Dick Van Dyke, Angela Lansbury, Colin Firth, and Meryl Streep in supporting roles. Van Dyke is the only actor from the original to return, portraying the son of one of his original characters. Set in 1935 London, 25 years after the events of the original film, it sees Poppins, the former nanny of Jane and Michael Banks, returning after a family tragedy. The film was officially announced in September 2015. Marshall was hired later that month, and Blunt and Miranda were cast in February 2016. Filming lasted from February to July 2017, and took place at Shepperton Studios in Surrey, United Kingdom. Mary Poppins Returns is scheduled for release on December 19, 2018, giving it one of the longest gaps between live-action film sequels in history at 54 years. Premise |sign=|source=The Walt Disney Company}} Cast * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins. * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Jack, a lamplighter and former apprentice of Bert from the first film. * Ben Whishaw as Michael Banks, Jane's brother. * Emily Mortimer as Jane Banks, Michael's sister. * Pixie Davies as Annabel Banks, Michael's daughter. * Nathanael Saleh as John Banks, Michael's older son. * Joel Dawson as Georgie Banks, Michael's younger son. * Julie Walters as Ellen, Michael's housekeeper. * Colin Firth as William Weatherall Wilkins, the current president of Fidelity Fiduciary Bank. * Meryl Streep as Topsy, Mary Poppins's eccentric cousin. * Dick Van Dyke as Mr. Dawes Jr. Van Dyke portrays the character, after previously portraying both Bert and Mr. Dawes Sr, taking over the role from Arthur Malet, who played the character in the previous film. * Angela Lansbury as The Balloon Lady. * David Warner as Admiral Boom, a war veteran with PTSD that causes him to believe he is still serving in a war. Warner takes over the role from Reginald Owen, who portrayed the character in the previous film. * Jeremy Swift as Gooding. * Tarik Frimpong as Angus. * Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Frye/Weasel. Production Development On September 14, 2015, it was reported that a new live-action Mary Poppins film was in development by Disney, and would take place 20 years after the first, featuring a standalone narrative based on the remaining seven books in the series. Rob Marshall was hired to direct, while John DeLuca and Marc Platt would serve as producers along with Marshall. David Magee was working on the script. Casting On February 18, 2016, Emily Blunt was cast in the film to play the titular role in the sequel. On February 24, 2016, Lin-Manuel Miranda was cast in the film to play Jack, a lamplighter and apprentice to Bert from the first film. In April 2016, Disney officially confirmed that the film was in development and that Blunt and Miranda had been cast in the lead roles. In May, Disney announced that the film's title was Mary Poppins Returns. By July 2016, Meryl Streep had entered negotiations to join the cast to play cousin Topsy, and in the following month, Ben Whishaw was revealed to be in negotiations to play the grown-up Michael Banks. In September, Streep was confirmed to be part of the cast. The following month, Emily Mortimer was cast as the grown-up Jane Banks, and Colin Firth joined the film as William Weatherall Wilkins, president of the Fidelity Fiduciary Bank. In February 2017, Angela Lansbury was officially confirmed to play the Balloon Lady. Julie Andrews, who portrayed Poppins in the 1964 film, was approached to do a cameo in the sequel, but turned down the offer as she wanted it to be "Emily's show". Dick Van Dyke, who portrayed Bert and Mr. Dawes Sr. in the original film, will return in the sequel and be cast as the latter's son, Mr. Dawes Jr., replacing Arthur Malet, who died in 2013. Filming Principal photography on the film began on February 10, 2017, at Shepperton Studios in Surrey, United Kingdom. Miranda told The New York Times by phone from London: "I'm in the middle of a dream job dancing with Emily Blunt all day, and extremely grateful to be here." Principal photography wrapped in July 2017. Release The film is scheduled to be released on December 19, 2018. Marketing On March 4, 2018, Disney released a teaser trailer for the film, with the release date of December 25. Official Trailer|date=2018-09-17|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3jsfXDZLIY|access-date=2018-09-17}} On September 17, 2018, Disney released a second trailer which revealed new footage and announced December 19 as the new release date for the film. References External links * * Official Movie Website Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s musical films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American musical fantasy films Category:Disney animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films directed by Rob Marshall Category:Films scored by Marc Shaiman Category:Films about families Category:Films set in 1935 Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England Category:Films shot at Shepperton Studios Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films directed by Rob Marshall Category:Films produced by Marc E. Platt Category:Great Depression films Category:Mary Poppins Category:Nannies in films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films